El amante del 2do A
by Sumire Myu
Summary: Traicionada por quien pensó que era el hombre de su vida, encontró en su joven vecino lo que necesitaba creer. One-shot/ Lemon.


Es un fanfiction de personajes de Clamp. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **El amante del 2do A**

«Es un idiota… No es mi culpa, es SU culpa. ¡Cabrón!»

Me sentía la mujer más tonta del universo, la más ingenua. Ignoré sus gritos, sus súplicas, y corrí. Era una agradable noche de verano en Tokio. Agradable por el clima, porque mi vida era un completo desastre.

Esquivé a todas esas sombras que deambulaban en las calles iluminadas, plagadas de estimulación innecesaria y dañina, y seguí corriendo hasta que encontré un taxi. En el trayecto revisé mi pequeño clutch dorado para saber si tenía suficiente dinero y me di cuenta de otra cosa que empeoró mi día: Él tenía las llaves del apartamento. Ni siquiera me quedaba dignidad suficiente para esperarlo hecha una furia.

—Genial.

—¿Le pasa algo, señorita?

—No, nada —Hice una pausa para mirar por la ventanilla y volví a hablar—. Sabe, prefiero bajar aquí.

—¿Segura? No estamos tan cerca de la dirección que me indicó.

—Sí, segura. Gracias.

Le pagué lo que debía y caminé desde allí, ya reconocía dónde estaba. No sé cuánto tardé en llegar pero los últimos metros parecieron transcurrir en cámara lenta, estaba cansada, y con un tremendo dolor de pies, todo sea dicho. Al divisar la entrada de aquel edificio me tragué mi orgullo y toqué el timbre del 2do C. Nadie contestó. Él no fue capaz ni de volver a casa.

«Cabrón. Insensible. Hijo de puta.»

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga y ángel de la guarda, estaba en París por la semana de la moda. ¿Qué hora sería en París? Podría llamarla, pero ¿para qué? Para que me escuchara, me aconsejara y me dijera que todo saldría bien... La necesitaba horrores, pero no era el momento. Si la llamaba y le contaba cómo buena parte de mi mundo se había derrumbado no dudaría en regresar a Japón y arruinaría así su oportunidad de brillar como diseñadora en las grandes ligas. No, no la dejaría, pero se sentiría culpable. Diablos, otro problema, ¿debía decirle? Mejor pensar en eso mañana, cuando pudiera pensar realmente.

Me senté en un escalón para descansar las piernas.

No sabía qué hacer; estaba en una ciudad prácticamente extraña, no me alcanzaba para costear una habitación de hotel —tampoco traía las tarjetas— y lo único que se me ocurría para no pasar la noche en una banca era llamar al desgraciado que había provocado todo este lío y pedirle que volviera al apartamento.

Prendí la pantalla de mi celular y nos vi, hasta el día anterior me había encantado esa foto. Un año antes habíamos ido a Australia. Estábamos en la playa, ya no recordaba cuál, yo llevaba mi bikini verde con lunares y estaba recostada sobre su torso desnudo. Habíamos bebido unos cuantos tragos para celebrar su nuevo empleo. Sonreíamos.

«¿Por qué?»

Una parte de mí hubiese preferido no enterarse de nada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él y yo vivíamos separados desde hacía varios meses. Se había mudado a Tokio cuando le ofrecieron un puesto muy bien remunerado en una empresa automotriz, yo era profesora de Educación física en la primaria Tomoeda y preferí terminar el curso antes de seguirlo. Se suponía que seguíamos juntos, así lo habíamos decidido. Yo había llegado a Tokio pocos días antes. Íbamos a cambiarnos de casa porque era demasiado pequeña para los dos; habíamos consultado inmobiliarias, comparado los precios de diferentes barrios, incluso pensamos en la posibilidad de una casa para nuestros futuros niños. Teníamos planes, sueños.

Tiré el aparato de vuelta a mi cartera y escondí la cara con mis manos. Otra vez perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un rostro más o menos familiar, lo había visto algunas veces en el pasillo durante la semana que llevaba allí.

—¿Olvidaste tus llaves? —preguntó el muchacho. Tendría unos veinte años, estaba bien vestido pero desarreglado y sus ojos brillaban levemente, de seguro volvía de alguna fiesta.

Asentí como toda respuesta y él dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta de vidrio.

—Vamos —dijo, y lo seguí.

Cuando estuvimos en el elevador me di cuenta por los espejos que me miraba de arriba abajo con la habilidad de un «caballero» bien entrenado. Yo vestía un traje blanco con escote pronunciado y unos tacones altos que casi me ponían a su misma altura. Ya no quedaban rastros ni de mi perfume ni del poco maquillaje que me había puesto horas antes, pero en general seguía satisfecha con mi aspecto.

Tengo que reconocer que me sentí mejor. Que un hombre me encontrara deseable en ese momento me hacía bien, incluso si fuese siete u ocho años menor que yo. Estaba regocijándome en mi pequeño ápice de autoestima cuando escuché que se aclaraba la garganta.

—Supongo que la tuya se habrá salido un poco de control, digo, si perdiste tus llaves.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La fiesta, vienes de una, se nota. Además, disculpa que lo diga pero estás algo sonrojada, eso debe haber sido el alcohol.

O la ira, o el llanto.

Solté una risita coqueta y salimos al mismo piso antes que contestara.

—Sí bebí un poco, pero no perdí mis llaves, la persona con la que fui las tiene.

Era cierto, _el que no merece ni ser nombrado_ y yo habíamos ido a un evento que organizó su compañía, lo que no esperaba era que en el mínimo descuido fuera a esconderse para tener otro más privado con una rubia en su oficina.

Nos paramos dos puertas antes de la del departamento en el que había estado viviendo esos días. Era el 2do A.

—Si quieres puedes pasar y esperar aquí —sugirió con naturalidad.

—Claro, te lo agradezco.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que vi cuando entré, para ser prácticamente un adolescente viviendo por su cuenta el lugar estaba muy ordenado y limpio. Era un poco más grande que la habitación estudiantil en la que yo había pasado mis años de universidad: tenía una biblioteca, un escritorio, una cocina pequeña con desayunador y una cama de una plaza —quizá plaza y media— justo debajo de una ventana con cortinas verdes abiertas de par en par.

—No lo esperabas, ¿cierto?

—¿Disculpa?

—Los del fondo tienen habitaciones, éste es de los más baratos.

—Ah. No pensaba en eso, para ser franca.

Me sonrió apenas y dijo:

—¿Quieres un café?

—¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

Esta vez se rió con más soltura.

—Así que prefieres continuar con los tragos... Bien, en ese caso te acompaño —Abrió el refrigerador y me indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento en una de las banquetas—. Fuerte, lo que se dice fuerte, no tengo nada, pero creo que estas cerveza podrían servir.

—Es suficiente, gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Li, Shaoran, ¿y tú?

—Kinomoto Sakura —abrí mi lata de Asahi y me crucé de piernas— Gracias por la hospitalidad, Li.

—De nada, además, es un placer ayudar a la hermana de mi vecino, es un buen tipo.

Hice un gesto de sorpresa y casi me atraganté.

—¡Ah! —exclamó levemente avergonzado— no es que te estuviera persiguiendo ni nada parecido, pero hace unos días tu hermano dijo que estabas de visita. No soy chismoso, pero aquí todos nos conocemos de vista y a más de uno le llamó la atención tu presencia estos días. Una de las ancianas del 3er piso le preguntó quién eras porque no te parecías a las mujeres que trae. Lo escuché en la entrada. Quizá sí soy chismoso —agregó haciendo girar su lata sin abrir.

¿Hermana? ¿Les dijo que era su hermana? ¡Qué sinvergüenza! Además Li mencionó mujeres, en plural. No podía creer la bajeza de la que había sido capaz el hombre con el que había compartido años enteros de mi vida. ¿En quién podría confiar si _él_ me había traicionado de esa forma ruin?

—Oye, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero te vas a marear si bebes de esa forma. Ya estás roja otra vez.

Li se sirvió cerveza en un vaso y recién en ese momento noté que había dejado otro para mí sobre un portavasos. Ya no podía corregir mis malos modales porque me había terminado toda la bebida, y pedir otra empeoraría el asunto, así que lo dejé pasar.

—Oh, lo siento, es que fue un día difícil.

No contestó, sólo me miró fijo como si pudiera sacarme más información del rostro que preguntando.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, lo único que oía era el sonido ocasional del elevador y algún auto pasando cerca de su ventana. No quería pensar y me estaba obligando. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Me aceptarían de vuelta en mi antiguo trabajo? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Seguro seguía con ella, riéndose de mí, intercalando besos, caricias y risas.

«¡Basta!»

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —preguntó Li, despertándome de mi pesadilla.

Por costumbre toqué la pantalla de mi teléfono y descubrí que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada.

—Discúlpame, estoy abusando de tus buenas intenciones —dije y me levanté, él me siguió—. De seguro ya se habrá pasado tu hora de dormir.

Su rostro se arrugó por el enojo.

—No soy un niño, Kinomoto.

—Lo sé, me refería a que es tarde —volví a colocarme los zapatos, cosa que odié, me estaban matando, y noté que Li se estaba calzando también.

—Te acompaño —informó con firmeza, anticipando mi negativa.

Fuimos hasta «mi» puerta y toqué el timbre varias veces pero nadie salió. Me sentí derrotada y casi me puse a llorar otra vez, pero me contuve, no quería despertar la lástima de mi acompañante.

—Vamos —volvió a decir como si estuviera dándome una orden, igual que cuando me había encontrado en la entrada de su edificio.

Asentí y dimos la vuelta para regresar a su apartamento.

—En serio me disculpo por esto, es que no sé qué hacer.

—Aún no lo has llamado.

No quería llamarlo, así que le mentí.

—Le enviaré un mensaje.

Entré a la sección de mensajería y escribí, pero en lugar de enviarlo lo dejé en borradores. Él tampoco no había intentado comunicarse conmigo.

—Listo —informé y volví a guardar el celular.

En cuanto entramos, mis tobillos sobreexigidos me fallaron y tropecé. Creí que el peor día de mi vida hasta la fecha finalizaría coronado con una ridícula contusión, pero no fue así; en su lugar Li me sujetó en una especie de abrazo y evitó mi caída. Fue algo brusco, pero me alegré de que sus reflejos fueran buenos. Levanté la cabeza para agradecerle pero no me salió la voz, creo que en ese instante lo observé con atención por primera vez.

Tenía el cabello castaño despeinado, el rostro anguloso, las cejas gruesas y oscuras y sus ojos eran del color de la miel. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, me pregunté si siempre se veía así o se había quemado, quizá practicaba algún deporte, podía ser, estaba en buena forma. Sentí que la tentación me invadía de repente y con fuerza. Todavía tenía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo cuando me acerqué de más y le besé el cuello. Apenas un roce. Temblaba, temía ser rechazada.

No se movió, ni para bien ni para mal. Llevé mis labios hasta su mandíbula y le di un minúsculo beso con lengua. Lo escuché jadear. Me apartó un poco de sí y me miró. No pude descifrar su expresión pero supe cuál era su respuesta en cuanto sentí que sus manos se deslizaban lentamente hacia mi trasero. De alguna forma significó una victoria para mí, pero no fue sólo eso lo que me gustó.

Comenzó a acariciarme despacio, provocando que mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieran a trabajar, haciendo crecer poco a poco el placer. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Sabía a cerveza y algo más, era su sabor, no puedo ni describirlo, es su marca registrada, el sabor de Shaoran Li. Me di permiso para recorrer su espalda bajo la camiseta; era más delgado de lo que sospechaba pero por lo demás no me había equivocado, estaba bien formado.

Allí, parados en su entrada y con la ropa aún puesta, nos exploramos mutuamente. Él me tocaba los pechos y me besaba con pasión, con hambre, pero era delicado. Me dejé llevar. Ya no me importaban las traiciones, los errores o las amigas en el extranjero; todo lo que me importaba era Li, Shaoran, y sus manos, y su dulzura, y nuestras intenciones encontradas.

Luego de unos minutos empecé a impacientarme por lo que decidí dar el siguiente paso. Me quité la chaqueta y quedé desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Shaoran se apresuró en hacer lo mismo sin reparar demasiado en mi imagen y me apretó contra su cuerpo antes de volver a unir nuestras bocas. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y los jadeos cada vez más frecuentes.

Me abrí paso entre su agarre y recorrí con la palma la parte baja de su abdomen. Sin dejar de besarme, desabrochó sus pantalones y me invitó a ir más allá. Lo acaricié primero sobre la tela del bóxer y después introduje la mano.

—Ah, está fría.

—¿Te molesta?

Sonrió de lado y contestó:

—Me encanta.

Con algo de torpeza llegamos a su cama, Shaoran se recostó sobre mí sin aplastarme y comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo mientras me quitaba lo que me quedaba de ropa. Estaba totalmente expuesta ante un extraño, pero me sentía realmente cómoda, era tan insólito como cierto. Shaoran jugó con mi parte más íntima _a piacere,_ aumentando la tensión, el cosquilleo, la humedad. Me abandoné a sus atenciones hasta que curvé la espalda y estallé en un gemido.

Después de colocarse un condón que sacó del cajón de su escritorio, entró en mí. Estábamos sudando y nuestro ritmo era perfecto; primero fue suave, como si tuviésemos un acuerdo tácito que nos comprometía a pretender cariño por compasión al otro. Shaoran me susurraba al oído palabras que no alcanzaba a entender del todo, pero su voz grave y entrecortada y su respiración cálida impactando sobre mi piel me aceleraban el pulso a niveles antes desconocidos para mí. A cambio, yo lo acariciaba, lo besaba y lo abrazaba con misma ternura con la que lo haría una mujer enamorada. Su sonrisa y sus respuestas me decían que lo disfrutaba más de lo que era prudente.

Nuestro baile empezó a incorporar giros, destrezas y velocidad. En ningún momento perdimos un sólo paso, nos complementábamos como si tuviésemos años de práctica aunque, al mismo tiempo, nos embriagaba la excitación de lo nuevo y maravilloso, de lo único.

Cuando terminó tuve que fabricar voluntad que no tenía para vestirme a medias e ir al baño. Al regresar volvía a traer sus boxers y estaba sentado en la cama.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo o prefieres quedarte aquí esta noche? O lo que queda de ella...

Le eché una mirada rápida a su cama. En realidad ni falta hacía, ya había comprobado que era muy pequeña para los dos, pero no quería irme.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo?

—Si me molestara no lo propondría.

Esa noche —o lo que quedaba de ella, como Shaoran había dicho— dormí con una camiseta de un extraño, abrazada a un extraño, y me sentí mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Mi larga historia con el que no merece ni ser nombrado terminó la mañana siguiente, sin más.

No volví a ver a Shaoran. Ese muchacho que me ofreció su casa, su cerveza y su calor se perdió para siempre en la inmensidad de la humanidad, pero aunque él no lo sepa, para mí fue más que un simple amante de ocasión. Supongo que podría estar idealizando todo por la emoción de las circunstancias, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más da? Yo necesitaba creer que volvería a ser deseada y querida, y Shaoran supo representar su papel con maestría. Es por eso que le guardo afecto, le agradezco y deseo sinceramente que esté teniendo una vida feliz.

* * *

Hola a todos! Seguramente alguno de ustedes se estará preguntando qué hago con un one-shot nuevo si tengo la continuación de dos historias pendiente, bien, para hacerla corta, les cuento que hace unas semanas me robaron celular con todos los documentos de FanFiction. Es que antes tuve problemas con mi notebook y empecé a escribir en WriterPlus justamente para no atrasarme y me acostumbré. Sí, ya sé que fue estúpido no guardar una copia en una nube o lo que sea, pero la verdad ni se me cruzó que la fuera a necesitar. Ahí tenía capítulos sin editar, la estructura general de los dos fics, anotaciones, todo.

La cuestión es que, aunque recuerdo a qué quería llegar con ambos proyectos, ya no sé si tengo ganas de continuarlos. Así que igual que cuando me mando una cagada caigo con un regalo para la o las personas afectadas, les dejo a ustedes este one-shot como chantaje, y un pedido de paciencia, principalmente.

Sobre el fic en sí diré que lo hice lemon porque, como mencioné en otras ocasiones, me di cuenta que la mayoría disfruta de este tipo de relato y me pareció la forma más viable de jugar a la segura. Lo más probable es que no haya convencido a todos, pero la intención realmente está ahí (y les aseguro que los lemon me cuestan un huevo, tengan eso en cuenta por favor xD).

Espero leerlos pronto.

Saludos,

Sumire.


End file.
